Rasgando Calças
by RODEI
Summary: Naruto, o garoto propaganda da marca "Rasgo Trates", é atropelado por Itachi e é levado à casa de Sasuke. Um ser de índole duvidosa, gripado, órfão, nerd e de terno.


**Rasgando calças**

**Título original dessa porra dos infernos: Entre Uchihas e Hyuugas (Dama: E eu dou um milhão de dólares pra quem achar [O Wally] um Hyuuga nessa porra.)**

**Ripado por: Camaleão Drag, Dama do Créu e Mona do Glitter.**

**Escrito por: Alyne Cardoso**

**Aviso: Felizmente esse exu apagou a fic antes de postarmos a ripagem. Mas, como somos filhos da puta desalmados, resolvemos postar mesmo assim :D**

Andava lentamente pela calçada naquela rua vazia em uma noite onde no céu escuro não aparecia nem a lua e nem as estrelas para o conforta-lo daquele chão **(Dama: CHÃO MALVADO, MAU, MUITO MAU! EU JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ABORRECER MAIS AS PESSOAS!)** que ficava cada vez mais frio como aquele vento que batia suavemente em sua pele congelando seus pés descalç camisa branca de mangas curtas passava da cintura, **(Camaleão: O Naruto ta usando Babylook! QUE GRACINHA!) (Mona: MINHA SANTA MARIQUINHA DO PERIQUITO ROXO! Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver uma vírgula! D8 Que caralhos de começo é esse, Cristo? E alguém devolva o 'O' do descalço que o pobre perdeu no desespero.) **estava toda rasgada e suja,seu shorte preto ia até os joelhos também mostrava-se com varios rasgõ trates **(Camaleão: Rasgõ Trates no teu rabo, infeliz!)** não eram o suficiente para o aquecer do frio. **(Mona: OIEOIEOIEOIE A coitada está toda rasgada, com rasgõ no shorte.) (Dama: Eu dou um passe livre pro inferno para quem me explicar a coerência dessa oração.)**

-naruto seu covarde...

susurrou **(Mona: Na ausência do S maiúsculo, um dos Ss do dígrafo decidiu se tornar o homem da situação. Parabéns filho, but... FAIL!) (Dama: E é o melhor é que é super coerente cortar a frase e começar na outra linha, né? FAIL! [2]) **para si mesmo fitando o chã **(Mona: REBOLA GLAMUROSA E VAI DESCENDO ATÉ O CHÃ-CHÃ-CHÃ-CHÃ-CHÃO!) **olhos azuis como o mar profundo não estava com o mesmo brilho quando sorria,sua pele clara estava suja e soada, **(Mona: A pele do Naruto soa como a nona sinfonia de Beethoven. CONGRATULATIONS, CHAMPZ!) (Dama: Será que se eu tocar piano, a pele do Naruto me acompanhará?) (Camaleão: Naruto fugiu pela chaminé e virou um daqueles hippies que tocam um pancadão com a boca.) **seus cabelos arrepiados e loiros como o sol **(Mona: O SOL É LOIRO! 8O) (Camaleão: E a lua é uma velha caquética.) **estavam mais bagunçados que o normal com as mãos nos bolsos **(Dama: CABELOS COM AS MÃOS NO BOLSO, COMOAÇIM///)** tentando inultilmente se esquentar. **(Camaleão: Ou isso ou os piolhos do Naruto são X-Men.)**

casas todas fechadas,poucos portes iluminava seu caminho, **(Mona: Coerência, Ortografia e o Jesus Negão mandam lembranças.)** mendigos dormiam embrulhados com jornais e papelões nas beiras das calç **(Dama: Esse cenário me lembra os tristes dias que eu tinha que trabalhar na esqui...nas ruas.)** corrido tanto naquele dia,fujindo do seu medo e abandonado seus amigos, **(Camaleão: Essa fic vive num universo paralelo do caralho. Fala dos mendigos embrulhados e do nada tem um ganso fugindo pelas calças.) **sonhos e talves **(Camaleão: Talves o meu pau.)** seu futuro. **(Mona: #Brilha# Jesus Cristo, cara! NAS BEIRAS DAS CALÇ! 8O Eu imaginei os mendigos cansados de 'fujir-com-J' e terminando embrulhados nas beiras das calças do Naruto. Sei lá por quê.) (Dama: HAUAHUAHU NÃO FOI SÓ VOCÊ QUE IMAGINOU ISSO, MONA!) **não conseguia pensar em algo,queria dormir ou comer algo. **(Dama: Ele não conseguia pensar em algo, mas queria comer o algo. Muito suspeito.)**

*******************

Não tirava os olhos da estrada,cada vez mais apertava o volante **(Camaleão: Com que intuito? Pra ver se ele geme?)** e pressionava o seu pé contra o acelerador,queria chegar logo em não sabia como ser um irmão **(Mona: Faz um curso, bruaca.) (Dama: 'Não sabia como ser um irmão' é uma espécie de cidade do interior da sua cabeça oca? Eu me pergunto de onde esses asnos tiram essas idéias.) **e agora o seu irmão mais novo o esperava sozinho e doente em um terno todo preto combinando com a calça e sapatos menos com sua gravata vermelha. **(Mona: Doente sim, deselegante JAMAIS! Mas faltar a gravata vermelha de borboletinha não pode! D8) (Camaleão: Eu imagino que o Sasuke ligou da puta que pariu para avisar a roupa que estava usando para curar a gripe.) (Dama: Mas desde quando gravatas vermelhas não combinam com ternos pretos? Só se for uma gravata com pompons laranjas!)**

mal havia recebido a noticia que seus pais tinham morrido e logo soube que tinha um irmão pra cuidar,que merda.não podia joga-lo em um orfanato,**(Dama: Oras, e por que não? Ia só ser um a mais sem lar, sem família, sem videogames...) **se sentiria muito sujo com isso.o caso que não saberia como agir com o garoto dali pra tinha 20 anos, **(Camaleão: Eu dou meu corpo de graça para quem me explicar esse hieróglifo.)**pele clara,olhos onix,cabelo arrepiado,corpo atlético fisico muito atraente,um ar de sedutor e olhar tão atraente quanto sério. **(Mona: O Boto.)**

-"ai itachi o que vai fazer com aquele garoto" ? **(Mona: Ai amiga, me conta! 8O) (Camaleão: Vai enfiar no cu, 02? /Capitão Nascimento)**

pensou fitando as ruas que agora pareciam ficar cada vez mais a musica do radio querendo se distrair e começou a ir mais rapido. **(Mona: Itachi bebe LSD no lugar do chá, só pode. Até a rua virando música ele ta vendo.) (Dama: Para mim, o ápice está em a música do rádio querer se distrair. COMOFAS PRA MÚSICA SE DISTRAIR, MINSPLIK ISSO.) (Camaleão: O Itachi ta mais chapado que o Marcelo D2 em dia de show na favela. A rua vira música e ele acelera pra ver se voa.)**

*****************

O loiro estava sentado encostado em uma parede abraçando os joelhos escondendo o rosto,sentia uma dor enorme no peito ao se lembrar dos amigos que abandonou.não sabia se estavam bem,não sabia se estavam com raiva,com tristeza ou com ódio por ele ter ido se lembrar das pessoas que o faziam rir,sonhar,desejar e ver um futuro diferente.**(Camaleão: Eu ia mesmo ficar puto da minha vida se um amigo meu fugisse pra pensar em coisas felizes. Capaz de eu comer meu pai só pra aliviar o estresse.)** Sentia uma alegria e ao mesmo tempo ódio de si mesmo por abandona-los como um covarde. **(Mona: Quando der um cinco-minuto na autora e ela decidir explicar essa porra dessa fic, alguém cutuca meu rabo que eu acordo.) (Dama: #Cutuca o rabo# Só pra saber se você vive 8DDD)**

"Naruto!eu e você vamos sair daqui e ter uma nova vida!eu prometo" ! **(Camaleão: Vão os dois à puta que lhes pariu. Quem é esse diabo de garrafa?)**

ouviu a voz de um de seus amigos surgi em seu .**(Mona: Em seu... O QUÊ, FILHA? O.O) (Dama: EU PREFIRO NÃO SABER A RESPOSTA.) (Camaleão: A AUTORA SURGIU NO RABO DO NARUTO. FOI ISSO.) **seu melhor amigo que ficou ao seu lado desde quando entrou para aquele inferno de lugar e o defendeu dos valentões da area.

se esqueceu dessas lembranças ao ouvir um barulho de um carro no final da rua,se levantou rapidamente e ao se aproximar da em direção dos farois do automovel. **(Mona: Vou vender acentos na feira. Estão sobrando em quilos por aqui.) (Dama: Vai ver a nova gramática atingiu a cabeça dessa autora e ela achou que todos os acentos foram banidos.) (Camaleão: Ele deu a quem naquela direção? O.O)**

"eu não tenho nada a perde! **(Camaleão: Tinha a letra R, mas já foi.) **se eu morrer eu terei o castigo que mereço!não custa nada pedir ajuda arriscando minha vida"! **(Mona: Oi? Tipo assim "Vou pedir ajuda! Não importa se eu morrer! Mas eu preciso de ajuda!") (Dama: Pelo menos se ele morresse, essa fic acabava. Ah, não, ainda temo exu do Sasuke.)**

pensou olhando para o carro que se aproximava em alta velocidade e sem pensar de novo se meteu no meio da rua sinalizando com as mãos para que o dono do veiculo para-se. **(Mona: Isso que é conjugação de primeira!) (Dama: AUAHAUHAU SÓ EU IMAGINEI O NARUTO COMO AQUELES BONECOS DE POSTO, BALANÇANDO OS BRACINHOS PARA O ALTO?) (Camaleão: NÃO! AUSHAUHSUAHUSA)**

fechou os olhos esperando para ver o que ia acontecer. **(Mona: Fechou os olhos pra ver? HUEIHIUE ANTA! JUMENTO! JEGUE! BEÓCIO! EQUINO!) (Dama: HAUAHAUHAU VAI VER ELE ENXERGA COM OS OLHOS DA MENTE!) (Camaleão: Fechou os olhos e ativou o InfraRed.)**

********************

itachi ja estava aguniado **(Dama: Aguniado, comofas pra se aguniar com U? Deceparam a cabeça do O, foi isso?) **para chegar em casa,mal falou com seu irmão sasuke no seu primeiro dia com ele,não queria ver o garoto se sentir mal por causa dele.a musica não foi o suficiente para acalma-lo então desligou,ao fitar novamente a estrada viu um garoto la longe se meter no meio da rua,assustado ele pisou no freio imediatamente. **(Camaleão: Era um etíope faminto tentando atravessar a rua.)**

-merda...que droga!!!

gritou tentando parar o carro. **(Mona: Carros com comando de voz são tendência) (Dama: Eu sempre achei que a tecnologia chegaria a tal ponto. Logo mais, passaremos as marchas por bluetooth.) **a velocidade diminuiu até chegar ao loiro mais não o suficiente para impedir que bate-se.o carro o jogou pra frente que o loiro caiu de costa no chã uma dor enorme invadir seu estomago e costa.não chegou a sangrar muito mais ficou com uns arranhões. **(Mona: Misericórdia! Caiu no chã [wat?] e deu dor de barriga. Eu ajoelharia e rezaria um padre-nosso.) (Dama: Eu parei de entender a frase quando ele ativou o comando de voz.) (Camaleão: Essa só pode ser filha do Galvão Bueno! Desembesta falando, não tem santo no mundo que decifre o que ta dizendo!)**

o uchiha desceu do carro o mais rapido que pode até o jovem e reparou que ele havia ele no colo levando o loiro para o deitou o garoto no banco de tráz. **(Mona: BERENICE, SEGURA QUE EU TÔ RODANDO! O artigo 'O' deve ter ficado em coma depois de ter sido estuprado tantas vezes em uma frase só!) (Camaleão: CARALHO, MALUCO! MUDEI DE COR CINCO VEZES TENTANDO ENTENDER ESSA PORRA! Deve ter batido um desespero na coitada na hora de escrever isso! Aposto que ela tava apertada pra ir no banheiro e não queria ir sem terminar a frase!) (Dama: Ou vai ver é uma completa analfabeta que não sabia o que escrever e digitou com os cotovelos.)**

-mas o que esse garoto estava pensando...-falou itachi aborrecido-vou leva-lo ao hospital...

-não!!!

nesse momento Itachi se assustou.O loiro estava meio segurou fortemente com a mão dolorida no pulso do uchiha que ja ia sair para dirijir apesar de assustado fitava os orbes azuis do loiro com um tom sério loiro **(Mona: Gamei nesse Tom loiro e sério. PEGAEL TOM) (Dama: Aposto que os olhos do Naruto também se apaixonaram pelo Tom ;D) (Camaleão: Vou adestrar meus papagaios. Eles escreveriam algo melhor.) **continuou:

-não me...le..leve para...um...um hospi..pit..hospital...s quero dormi ...descançar... **(Mona: Agora CANTEM essa frase ao ritmo de um funk. Fica um luxo.) (Dama: "EU TENHO MEDO DE INJEÇÃO, TIO! ME LEVA PRA CASA E ME CHAMA DE MASCOTE!") (Camaleão: DESCANÇAR? D8 Introduza a cedilha no seu cu!) (Dama: Junto com o C, por favor. E NOS DEVOLVA O S!)**

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam como um pedido que itachi notou na hora.**(Camaleão: Pedidos brilham?) **A mão do loiro se soltou de tão fraca e logo desmaiou.**(Dama: PELO AMOR DOS DOZE APOSTOLOS DE JESUS CRISTO! A MÃO DO NARUTO DESMAIOU?! MORRI DE COLÃ VERDE!) (Camaleão: A MÃOZINHA DA FAMÍLIA ADAMS!) **Não soube o que fazer,queria chegar logo em casa para ver seu irmão que também não se encontrava em bom estado e era perigoso ele sozinho em pensar muito pegou no volante indo em direção ao seu lar. **(Mona: E largou o Naruto no meio da estrada? Valeu companheiro. Deixe-o para o Bom Samaritano.) (Camaleão: Largou o Naruto e o Carro, foi embora com o volante na mão. Parou de pensar, deu nisso.)**

"o que foi aquele olhar"? **(Camaleão: Olhos de cigana oblíqua e dissimulada. /Dom Casmurro) (Dama: Porque Camaleão também é cultura pra vestibular! :DDD)**

Pensou Itachi olhando para e outras vezes olhava para o garoto inconciente **(Camaleão: Sabe aquele S que sobrou lá no funk do Naruto inconsciente? Pega ele e enfia nesse aí.) **no banco de parecia um anjo e aparentava ter a mesma idade que seu irmã **(Mona: O SASUKE OPEROU! 8O) (Dama: Tão novo e já tomando essas decisões 8O) (Camaleão: Comer palavras dá diarréia crônica.) (Dama: Você já comeu? 8D) **roupas que o jovem usava parecia ser um moleque de perguntaria isso depois, pois agora teria que explicar a situação para o seu irmão mais novo. **(Mona: Vai perguntar O QUÊ para o garoto? Se ele é um moleque? Entendi lhufas.) (Dama: É que ele pode ter operado na mesma clínica do Sasuke, Mona. É uma lição de vida: "Não julgue a bicha pelas roupas".) (Camaleão: É tão mais fácil enfiar a mão dentro do 'shorte com rasgõ trates' do Naruto e apalpar.)**

******************

Sasuke estava deitado na cama com um short para o teto **(Mona: SUPER IMAGINEI O SASUKE PENDURADO NO TETO, COM O SHORT ENGANCHADO NUM CANDELABRO APÓS UMA TENTATIVA DESESPERADA DE INTRUDUZIR UMA LÂMPADA NO CU!) (Camaleão: De short, terno e gravata vermelha. Um príncipe!) **esperando seu irmão o mais velho tinha a pele clara olhos onix e um corpo muito atraente porem mais o dia inteiro jogando video Game tentando ignorar a solidão e o fato da morte dos pais, **(Camaleão: Quando meus pais morreram eu passei uma semana assistindo filmes pornográficos para ignorar a solidão.) **não imaginou que seu irmão reagiria assim,mesmo não o conhecendo queria uma outra reação do uchiha mais foi rejeitado pelo seu unico parente vivo agora. **(Mona: Um nerd gostoso? OIEUIOUEOIUEIOE AHAM!) (Dama: AHUAHUAHAU O SASUKE IGNORA TOTALMENTE O FATO DE SER ÓRFÃO E VAI JOGAR VIDEOGAME. CLARO.) (Camaleão: Fodam-se os parentes! Eu tenho um Playstation!)**

Agora olhava para o teto do quarto um barulho de carro chegando imajinou ser seu irmã **(Dama: Já notaram como as pessoas dessa fic gostam de operar? A clínica deve estar milionária.) **falar para ele como se sentia em relação ao comportamento dele,coisa que Sasuke se encontrar com Itachi pela primeira vez esse nem o olhou nos sabia o que era . **(Mona: Ficou em mim uma certeza: Sasuke nem olhou pro Itachi no primeiro encontro, porque não sabia o que ele era. 'IMAJINO' a Sasuka uma ninfeta temperamental.) (Camaleão: Meus pais morrem, eu zero Kingdom Hearts, enfio uma lâmpada no cu – torço para que ela não quebre lá dentro – e espero meu irmão boiola para discutirmos nossa relação. ME URINEI.)**

Ouviu a porta se abrir no silencio do casarão que para sasuke era um castelo,se Itachi era rico por que não contratou alguem para ficar com ele?pena de gastar dinheiro?Sasuke desceu a escada com muita despensar tudo o que estava acumulado no seu peito... **(Camaleão: Vai montar uma despensa de catarro.) **mas qual foi a surpresa ao ver seu irmão com um garoto nos braços... **(Mona: MANINHO! TROUXE UM PRESENTE PRA SUA PRINCESINHA? 8O) (Dama: SÓ SE FOR EMBRULHADO EM FIAPOS, MONA! HAUHAUHAU) (Camaleão: De babylook e short rasgõ trates.)**

**CONTINUA... (Camaleão: Continua o pênis apontando em sua direção e prometendo te foder. Ò.Ó) (Dama: Hah, nem continua! #aponta e ri#)**


End file.
